


The Sweetest Gift

by addievader



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Everyone Loves Ahsoka, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Mortis Arc (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Songfic, obi wan loves ahsoka, the grandmaster/grandpadawan relationship we all deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addievader/pseuds/addievader
Summary: “The daughter lives in you now. Thus, the light lives in you. You are the embodiment of the light, and you always were as far as I’m concerned.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 46





	The Sweetest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this is called "The Sweetest Gift" (hence the title), and it is sung by Obi himself, Ewan McGregor! I highly recommend listening to the song, its an amazing lullaby.

Obi-Wan was exhausted. Mentally, physically, and emotionally. Mortis had taken everything he had to offer, and he knows his padawan and grand-padawan aren’t any better off. They had been on the Resolute for hours now but still had not had a chance to rest. They are in the midst of a war after all. After a briefing with the men about their next campaign, all three Jedi had to report to the Council about their journey on Mortis. It was excruciating having to relive those three days. He didn’t know how Anakin and Ahsoka were still standing after everything. It was clear they were both even more exhausted than he was, and they had memory gaps that were clearly very frustrating for the young Jedi. Ahsoka was dismissed first, Obi-Wan didn’t want her to hear about what she did after the Son overtook her. _It’s for her own good_ , he told himself, _not because I couldn’t bear to see her broken even further by having the truth revealed_. Anakin was dismissed not long after, reaching the end of what he remembered. Obi-Wan had to stay much longer as the council discussed the implications of the whole ordeal and how to proceed. He had to lean on the holo-table to keep from swaying in his exhausted state. Finally, after what felt like a whole day, Obi-Wan was dismissed and told to get some rest. He gladly ended the call and headed to his quarters.

As he walked, he reached out through the force to check on his padawans. Ahsoka, thankfully, was asleep, though not peacefully. _Better than nothing_ , Obi-Wan thought as he pushed a wave of comfort in her direction. Next, he searched for Anakin. Just as Obi-Wan suspected, he wasn’t asleep, and his mind was full of turmoil. Obi-Wan could feel all the different emotions battling it out in his mind for dominance. He sent a wave of reassurance and peace to his padawan just as reached his quarters.

Once in his quarters, Obi-Wan releases a sigh he didn’t realize he was holding in. He immediately walked over to his bed, not even bothering to remove his robes, and laid, or more like fell, down. For once, no one had to coax him to sleep as he drifted off as soon as his eyes closed.

He’s not sure how long it’s been when he wakes to a timid knock on his door. Couldn’t have been more than an hour he knows. He doesn’t know what he was expecting to find on the other side of his door after he dragged himself out of bed, but it definitely wasn’t this.

“Ahsoka, I thought you were asleep.” Obi-Wan says as he takes her in. _Oh_ , he thinks as he notices the tear tracks down her face, the way she’s hugging herself, and is leaning all her weight on the door frame. He doesn’t think she would be able to stand by herself.

“I…I remember Master.” Ahsoka whispers as she looks up at Obi-Wan. “I remember everything.”

 _Oh…OH_. Obi-Wan takes a second before it clicks what she is remembering. He quickly ushers her into his room and leads her over to his bed. They sit and Ahsoka curls into his side, her small frame racking with sobs. Obi-Wan runs a comforting hand down her lekku, trying to relax his terrified grand-padawan. Once Obi-Wan think she’s calmed down some he finally speaks.

“It’s alright little one. It is all is the past now. We are all okay and together still.”

“I’m sorry Master. I’m sorry I failed you and Anakin.” Ahsoka says through her tears.

“Failed us? You could never do any such thing. That much I know for sure.”

“But…but I turned. I went to the dark, then… then I died.” Another sob escaped as she remembered what it felt like to die.

“No Ahsoka, that wasn’t you. You were tricked. I know, and Anakin knows, that you would never fall. You are as close to the embodiment of the light as one could be. Do you remember how you came back after you…” He stopped when he felt Ahsoka tense under his arm. “After the Son stopped influencing you?”

“No,” she hiccupped, “I just remember waking up to Anakin hugging me.”

_Quietly while you were asleep  
The moon and I were talking  
I asked that she'd always keep you _ _protected_

“It was the Daughter, Ahsoka. She had been injured by the Son and knew she wouldn’t make it. So, she offered her life force to save you.”

_She promised you her light  
That you so gracefully carried  
You bring your light and shine like morning_

“She lives in you now. Thus, the light lives in you. You are the embodiment of the light, and you always were as far as I’m concerned.”

_And then the wind pulls the clouds across the moon  
Your light fills the darkest room  
And I can see the miracle that keeps us from falling_

“What happened on Mortis, it was out of your control. There is no point in holding onto those feeling when you are so much more than them. You are the purest light in all our lives, I never have and never will question that. Anytime Anakin or I start to stray from the light you are there to pull us back.”

_She promised all the sweetest gifts  
That only the Heavens could bestow  
You bring your light and shine like morning_

“The Daughter’s last act was to save you. That doesn’t mean nothing. She saw what the Son had done to you as well, but she still deemed you worthy of living. Never forget Ahsoka, you are light, you are goodness, you are what keeps Anakin and I fighting. Always have been and always will be.”

_And as you so gracefully give  
Her light as long as you live  
I'll always remember this moment_

By now Ahsoka had calmed to the occasional sniffle as Obi-Wan turned all her dark thoughts to light. While she may need more time to fully be back to herself, she knows now that she will always have the support of her Master and grand-Master. And she will always be there to return the favor when they need someone to lean on.

“Obi-Wan?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“Will you sing to me?”

“Of course. But you have to promise to lay down and try to sleep some more.”

 _And as you so gracefully give_  
Her light as long as you live  
I'll always remember this moment

Ahsoka slowly nodded as they shifted so Obi-Wan was sitting with his back leaning on the wall and Ahsoka’s head in his lap. He again ran his hand down her lekku as he began a special lullaby, just for his grand-padawan.

_I'll always remember this moment_


End file.
